Inside Chat
by darkrocklove
Summary: When There is nothing to do they go online. Yaoi and Crack inside.
1. Inside Chat 1

Disclamer: Not mines Never mines, Just a fic and fun!

Warnings: Watch the falling crack...and Yaoi and Neji...yes that is a legit warning!

Parings: SasukexNaruto, GaaraxNeji..Kind of, ItachixNarutoxSasuke...if you really want it to be

Note: Yes there are alot of Chat Room fic's but I wanted to make one myself and this is one of the idea's that came from

not having power for awhile.(I am still doing Jerry Calls) and wanted to post this story since it hit me with the other story Xx;

Summery: The Ninja's of Konaha(Something gets thrown --;)...and elswhere have noting better to do with no missions and end up

online some just use the net to talk without being next to be near anyoneCoughSasukeCough. Lets look in and see what they talk

about maybe some good blackmail material will come out.

Up first"

NotADumbBlond-Ino

iT'StheShyOnes-Hinata

ShiningLife-Lee

BugsLife-Shino

FanPower-Sakura

EmoAtHeart- Naruto

BrotherIssues-Sasuke

BloodySand-Gaara

NotACat-Konkuro

ICAll-Neji

MasterOfRed-Itachi

BunsRCool-TenTen

Troublesome-Shikamaru

LetsEat-Choji

SnakeKing-Orochmaru

GlassesAreBetter-Kabuto

(Others will be told when the time comes)

NotADumbBlond-So forehead was trying to put the halter on and when she took a step outside it rolled down LOL

iT'StheShyOnes-INO! That was a horrible thing to happen!

NotADumbBlond-...Geez Hinata lighten up no one saw her! we were the only ones there.

iT'StheShyOnes-I know that!, and I didn't gave a camera to document the horror.

NotADumbBlond-LOL bad Hinata!

iT'StheShyOnes-I tryEvil Grin..damn I h2g Neji is having a crisis

NotADumbBlond- Again? is it his hair?

iT'StheShyOnes-Don't Know..BBL

NotADumbBlond-K Later

** iT'StheShyOnes has logged out **

** BugsLife has logged in **

** ShiningLife has logged in **

NotADumbBlond-Hey Lee, Shino

BugsLife-Alone Ino?

ShiningLife-Ino how great to see you on Big Smile

NotADumbBlond- No Hinata was here she left beacause Neji was..um in crisis mode.

BugsLife-Again?

ShiningLife- Maybe I should go help!

BugsLife-NO!

NotADumbBlond- No Lee! we all know you just want to have another go!

ShiningLife- Another go???

BugsLife-Ino, he was drunk.

ShiningLife- Another go at what? What happened? Drunk when??

NotADumbBlond-..Oh yeah..NVM Lee

** FanPower has logged in **

FanPower-Guys has Sasuke logged in yet?

NotADumbBlond-Sighs No he hasn't billboard brow let it go

FanPower- Ino Pig!! You know where he is TELL ME!!

BugsLife- When did she get out?

ShiningLife- Last Night...home vist

NotADumbBlond- Sakura I am not telling you something I don't know.

FanPower- hHe is with you isnt he i knew it you all had me locked up and she used the time to GET NEAR MY SASUKE!

ShiningLife- Sakura, please no caps

NotADumbBlond- Save it Lee she is gone

BugsLife-...--;

FanPower- you all ARE TRYING TO KEEP SASUKE AWAY FROM ME!!

** FanPower was Booted from room **

BugsLife-Ino you know she'll be back

NotADumbBlond- I didn't do anything

BugsLife- Lee??

ShiningLife- She abused caps

** EmoatHeart has logged in **

ShiningLife- Naruto! how are you friend!

EmoatHeart- Hey Lee, Shino, Ino

NotADumbBlond- Changed your name again?

EmoatHeart- Yeah Sakura has been bothering me, so I used this one

ShiningLife- But Naruto your the lest emo person I know

** MasterOfRed has logged in **

MasterOfRed- ah..he is not yet on

** MasterOfRed has logged off **

NotADumbBlond-..who was that?

EmoatHeart- Sasuke brother

ShiningLife- Your name still does not match your youthful soul Naruto

BugsLife- Lee let it go and Naruto how do you know thats Sasuke's brother?

NotADumbBlond- yeah...on both of Shino's counts

EmoatHeart- He emailed me a couple of times ;

BugsLife- Raises Eyebrow why you?

EmoatHeart- ..Posted links to fiction with him me and Sasuke in a threesome but I told him that wont happen

again.

** BrotherIssues has logged in **

ShiningLife- Sasuke my eternal rival it's is so nice to see you online!!

BrotherIssues- ...

EmoatHeart- You missed your pervy brother bastard

BrotherIssues-What did he want this time?

BugsLife- he wasn't on long enough for us to find out.

NotADumbBlond- Yeah and you missed your mental Fan also

BrotherIssues- No I didn't she emailed me sixteen times already.

ShiningLife- I had to boot her for abusing caps which is a crime!

EmoatHeart- um..yeah good for you Lee boot those caps abusers LOL

ShiningLife- I will Bright smile

** BloodySand has logged in **

Emoatheart- blinks..wow your on at this time Gaara your getting as bad as the old hag.

BloodySand- My sister is doing the work all I do is sit there and look scary

BugsLife- Something you do well..not that I think your scary 

ShiningLife-..but Shino I thought you said that Gaara was hot?

** ShiningLife has been booted **

BrotherIssues- I thought that you were with Kiba Grins

EmoatHeart- Oh shit..Kiba just read what Lee wrote over my shoulder and left!

BugsLife- Damn it Naruto why didn't you tell me he was over your house!

BrotherIssues- He did ...just now Smirks

EmoatHeart- Shino you knew since you and Kiba was with me when he told you he was coming over today.

BugsLife-o0.. I was?, G2FG

** BugsLife has logged off **

EmoatHeart- wish I was there to see that fight...

BloodySand- I am lucky Neji was not on...

NotADumbBlond- he having a crisis right now.

BloodySand- Of course, he called me sixteen times upset but told me nothing..annoying

BrotherIssues- if it's so annoying why not brake up?

EmoatHeart- Are you nuts! That can not happen!

NotADumbBlond- Why not??

EmoatHeart- He is insane

BloodySand- Yeah he is crazy..and coming from me is saying something.

BrotherIssues- Neji is not crazy..he seems like a ice princess and pretty boring

EmoatHeart- He is! he went all the way to Gaara's village just beacuse he heard Gaara was sick...

BloodySand- and when he got here he held me hostage in my room all week..all that was wrong with me was a stuffy nose.

BrotherIssues- so you have a crazy boyfriend..I never pictured Neji like that.

EmoatHeart- you never got to really know him

BrotherIssues- Whatever...great now she is camping out in front of my house.

NotADumbBlond- I thought she had an order to keep away from you and your house.

EmoatHeart- Like that would work.

BloodySand- I liked Naruto's idea better.

BrotherIssues- What Idea?

EmoatHeart- Nothing I was just kidding.

BloodySand-...With a whole list of things you need as well as a time table and drop off point? Thats Kidding?

BrotherIssues- Naruto what is he talking about?

EmoatHeart- um Have to go...

BrotherIssues- No You Don't!

** EmoatHeart has logged off **

BrotherIssues- What was he talking about

NotADumbBlond- I would like to know too since the forehead is kinda my friend...I think.

BloodySand- Not for me to say...

BrotherIssues-...

NotADumbBlond- BS! Tell! Grr!!

BloodySand- No. Let it go and move on.

** ICAll has logged on **

BloodySand- ...Wonderful.--;

ICAll- Gaara! Glomps

BrotherIssues-0o..Glomps?!

NotADumbBlond- WTF? Neji is that you?

ICAll- Of course it is who else would hug Gaara like that Still holding onto Gaara

BloodySand- You should let go no, you saw me a week ago.

ICAll-I know I just miss you Pouts and lets go

BrotherIssues- o0...

BloodySand- Neji your freaking out Sasuke

NotADumbBlond- It's not just him Looks at Neji and back up

BloodySand- Your off your meds arn't you

BrotherIssues- That explane it now...

NotADumbBlond- Oh..ok now I get it...strange

ICAll- What do my meds have to do with anything Confused

** iT'StheShyOnes has logged on **

NotADumbBlond- Hinata! Neji is off his meds?!

iT'StheShyOnes- Sighs I know, he refused to take them when he came home something about protesting the fact

that his favorite shampoo is not in the stores.

ICAll- It's just wrong! I pay top doller for it they should have it ALWAYS!

BrotherIssues- Can't you just make him take them?

iT'StheShyOnes- No beacause he is locked in his room...and he is not bothering anyone.Shrugs

BrotherIssues-He's freaking me out..I mean the ice princess is acting so..so..

BloodySand- OOC?Insanly Happy?Sickinly possesive, a obsessive stalker?

NotADumbBlond- Ok Gaara we get it

BloodySand- Fine but I have a whole lot more to help out.

iT'StheShyOnes-I am sure you do.

ICAll- I am still here! Stop acting like I am not!

BrotherIssues- But it's better doing that Neji

** MasterOfRed has Logged in **

** BrotherIssues has logged off **

MasterOfRed- so my little brother thinks he can avoid me...

BloodySand- Seems like a smart plan...Maybe I should use it tooLooks at Neji

ICAll- Gaara! so Mean!! Crys

MasterOfRed-..Right I'll be leaving

MasterOfRed has logged off 

iT'StheShyOnes- Neji please get ahold of yourself! Hides face in hands

BloodySand- There..There..I am somewhat sorryPats Neji

ICAll- YES!!Glomps

NotADumbBlond-..did I miss something?

ICAll- Gaara Koi asked me to Marry him!

BloodySand- I ..did?

ICAll- You told me the only time you will be sorry is if you Marry me!

NotADumbBlond- My head hurts now...

iT'StheShyOnes- I feel your pain Ino

ICAll- I am going to tell my uncle he'll be so happy.

BloodySand- There is no need to do that!!

** ICAll has logged off **

iT'StheShyOnes- ..Your so screwed, he just ran past my room yelling the news G2G

** iT'StheShyOnes has logged off **

NotADumbBlond- Congrats on the upcoming wedding LOL

BloodySand- if you do not feel like dying shut up..

NotADumbBlond- eep...sorry..

TBC

**Sneek peek in a Upcoming part**

SnakeKing-I am happy to have time with you Itachi

MasterOfRed-..Um right..I thought you wanted Sasuke

SnakeKing-Oh Well he is the closets thing to you.

MasterOfRed-..No I will not save him...did you not get the I killed the clan and tourtured little brother Memo?

SnakeKing- Well I just think you show your love by tourture

MasterOfRed- Sure it is..oh and when I was younger offering me candy would not work so why try now?

SankeKing- Well to think of it rolling around in your mouth.

MasterOfRed-OO..OMFG..I have nothing to say to that you peddie!

SnakeKing- Come On your legal I am within the law

MasterOfRed- you started when I was eleven

SnakeKing- You were a mature eleven...Wink

**End of sneek peek!**


	2. Inside Chat 2

Disclaimer: Not mines Never mines, Just a fic and fun!

Warnings: Watch the falling crack...and Yaoi and Neji...yes that is a legit warning!

Parings: SasukexNaruto, GaaraxNeji..Kind of, ItachixNarutoxSasuke...if you really want it to be

Note: Yes there are alot of Chat Room fic's but I wanted to make one myself and this is one of the idea's that came from

not having power for awhile.(I am still doing Jerry Calls) and wanted to post this story since it hit me with the other story Xx;

Summery: The Ninja's of Konaha(Something gets thrown --;)...and elsewhere have noting better to do with no missions and end up

online some just use the net to talk without being next to be near anyoneCoughSasukeCough. Lets look in and see what they talk

about maybe some good blackmail material will come out.

(Chat Names)

NotADumbBlond-Ino

iT'StheShyOnes-Hinata

ShiningLife-Lee

BugsLife-Shino

FanPower-Sakura

EmoAtHeart- Naruto

BrotherIssues-Sasuke

BloodySand-Gaara

NotACat-Konkuro

ICAll-Neji

MasterOfRed-Itachi

BunsRCool-TenTen

Troublesome-Shikamaru

LetsEat-Choji

SnakeKing-Orochmaru

GlassesAreBetter-Kabuto

SharkBite-Kisame

PuppetMaker-Sasori

LadyoftheWind-Tamari

HandsOff!-Kiba

LetsEat-Choji

ForeverYoung-Tsunade

Perv4Life-Jiraiya

14scarecrows-Iruka

DalphinLuvr-Kakashi

ShinePower-Gai

(End Names for now)

Back to the chat

**BunsRCool has logged in**

BunsRCool- Hey Ino are you going to the wedding?

NotADumbBlond-Wedding?

BloodySand-Kill me...

BunsRCool-Neji just called me, I can come can't I Gaara?

NotADumbBlond-...Wow he works fast.

BloodySand-Bangs head on table

BunsRCool- Um, whats going on?

NotADumbBlond-Shotgun wedding! LMAO

BloodySand-Still banging head

BunsRCool- Okay what am I missing here?

**NotaCat logged in**

BloodySand-..someone hates me...

NotACat- I knew I would find you online, Tamari is having a wedding planing moment.

NotADumbBlond- Neji works really fast...

NotACat- I guess your right since Tamari just got the call from a very happy Neji

**EmoatHeart has logged in**

BloodySand- Look the coward is back

EmoAtHeart- Hey I like my life! oh and do I need to get a new suit for the wedding?

BloodySand- **THERE IS NO WEDDING**!!

BunsRCool-Thats not what Neji is saying.Grins

EmoAtHeart- Yeah he is handing out invites right now,He must have had them for some time.

BunsRCool- Yeah he had them made six months ago.

NotACat- Well...thats..creepy..anyway how did you proposed?

NotADumbBlond-..I was there and I don't even know how it happened 0o

**Troublesome has logged in**

Troublesome- Why on earth did Neji trow an invite in my face?

**BrotherIssues has logged in**

BrotherIssues-Thats what I would like to know also...I got a damn paper cut!

BunsRCool-Gaara asked Neji to marry him from what I can tell Bounce around happily

BloodySand- I am not getting married!

EmoAtHeart- Well if there is no wedding Neji is sure talking about it a lot.

BrotherIssues- Neji should take his meds...and Naruto tell me what Gaara was talking about?

EmoAtHeart-Fine I'll tell you later okay?

BrotherIssues- Fine ..when you tell me I will give you a present

EmoAtHeart- Oh and what would that be..Grins

BunsRCool- Yeah Sasuke where are you going to give the hot blond?

BrotherIssues- None of your business bun girl, he'll like it

NotADumbBlond- Sasuke the perv LOL

EmoAtHeart- You don't know the whole truth Ino! lmao

Troublesome- Please don't tell us because trying to forget will take up too much effort

BrotherIssue- ...Wait did TenTen just call MY Naruto hot? Glares

BunsRCool- WOW..your slow Sasuke! Yeah I called him hot because he is! Like when you to

are fighting and he has just a t-shirt on and sweaty..wow.

**BunsRCool has been booted**

NotADumbBlond- That wasn't nice Sasuke

BrotherIssues- I didn't do it...someone beat me to it.

Troublesome- I did it..to many things being said

EmoAtHeart- You could have just said shut up Shika

Troublesome- Too much effort..

NotADumbBlond-And booting her wasn't??

Troublesome-...Sighs

**MasterOfRed has logged in**

BrotherIssues- Damn the minute I turn to answer the phone...

MasterOfRed- So I finally got a hold of you little brother.

EmoAtHeart- Stalker!

MasterOfRed- Hardly I just wanted to connect with my brother.

NotADumbBlond- Excuse me...um didn't you wipe out your whole clan and left your brother mental?

BrotherIssues- HELLO! I am not mental! I am fine right Naruto.

EmoAtHeart-...Um sure Sasuke ;

MasterOfRed- All I ask is to talk to my little brother and see if he used the outfit he ordered from my shop

BrotherIssues-..Your shop?..wait Hidden Playroom is your store?

EmoAtHeart- Sasuke what outfit is your Homicidal brother talking about?

NotADumbBlond- Ooh thats your store1 I love it..um since I kind of know you Itachi..can I get a discount?

BrotherIssues-I told you later Naruto

MasterOfRed- I am afraid I do not give personal discounts...well only for my little brother and his blond.

EmoAtHeart- Those handcuffs!! they came from there also didn't they!

BrotherIssues-You..Liked them...right?

MasterOfRed-Of course he did little brother, Don't doubt yourself

BrotherIssues- .Shut Up Itachi!

EmoAtHeart- ...

**EmoAtHeart has logged off**

NotADumbBlond-Are you sure I can't get a Discount Pouts

BrotherIssues- Damn..

**BrotherIssues has logged off**

MasterOfRed- No! Sews up pouting lips

Troublesome- My order is ready right?

MasterOfRed- The Assorted Body washes?

Troublesome- Yeah, I have a gift card.

MasterOfRed- It's ready for pick up but you have to use the gift card next time since the order was paid for already.

Troublesome- Fine

**Troublesome has logged off**

NotADumbBlond- Damn it Shika I need that gift card!

MasterOfRed- Your very cheap

NotADumbBlond- Well your stuff cost a lot but is sooo good.

MasterOfRed- Of course they are! I should kill you for suggesting otherwise.

NotADumbBlond- But I didn't 0o

MasterOfRed- Look what you did my best customer...um brother is gone!

NotADumbBlond- Um he was gone for some time...

**ICAll has logged in**

ICAll- My wedding is this Friday all are invited it is at 1:30** DO NOT BE LATE **and bring a good gift or don't come

at all!

**ICAll has logged off**

MasterOfRed-..Okay..strange person

NotADumbBlond-Yes yes Neji is strange he is not on his pills today.

**SnakeKing has logged in**

MasterOfRed- Meds get in the way of alot of things...

SnakeKing-Ah Itachi I finally get a hold of you

MasterOfRed- I guess telling you to leave me alone will not work..

SnakeKing- Of course not, Did you get my emails

MasterOfRed- Yes and I deleted all 500 of them even the ones with pictures

SnakeKing- You deleted my wonderful gifts to you I am hurt Pouts

NotADumbBlond- I think I should leave now..I am very disturbed..

**NotADumbBlond has logged off**

SnakeKing-I am happy to have time with you Itachi

MasterOfRed-..Um right..I thought you wanted Sasuke

SnakeKing-Oh Well he is the closets thing to you.

MasterOfRed-..No I will not save him...did you not get the I killed the clan and tortured little brother Memo?

SnakeKing- Well I just think you show your love by torture

MasterOfRed- Sure it is..oh and when I was younger offering me candy would not work so why try now?

SnakeKing- Well to think of it rolling around in your mouth.

MasterOfRed-OO..OMFG..I have nothing to say to that you peddie!

SnakeKing- Come On your legal I am within the law

MasterOfRed- you started when I was eleven

SnakeKing- You were a mature eleven...Wink

MasterOfRed- Feels like taking a bath to feel clean again

SnakeKing- Aw don't be like that!

**GlassesAreBetter has logged in**

GlassesAreBetter- There you are!

SnakeKing- Yes, here I am Kabuto

GlassesAreBetter- What are you doing online with HIM Glares

MasterOfRed- Nothing so can you please take him away.

SnakeKing- Kabuto you are ruining our moment!

MasterOfRed- WHAT MOMENT??

GlassesAreBetter- Don't cap at Oro-Sama like that!

MasterOfRed- Oro-Sama...

GlassesAreBetter- Yes it is my show of respect..something little things like you do not know about.

MasterOfRed-...Did the nerd call me a thing??

SnakeKing- He called you little thing I believe

GlassesAreBetter- He could never be good enough to be in the same room with you Oro-Sama!

MasterOfRed- As if I would want to be close to the feely perv

SnakeKing- You did not say that when we were at that Halloween party together...

MasterOfRed-..Halloween party...Ohh that..hell that was you!

SnakeKing- Oh course..me and my tongue.Grins

MasterOfRed- ...

GlassesAreBetter-...

**Perv4Life Has logged in**

MasterOfRed- I have to go take a bath now...

**MasterOfRed has logged off**

GlassesAreBetter- You were with the red eyed whore when you went missing at the party!

Perv4Life- Where the whore?

SnakeKing-There is no whore..

GlassesAreBetter- Yes he is! only whores where that color nail polish.

Perv4Life-...

SnakeKing- I wore that same color..I like that color.

GlassesAreBetter-..Um I have to go now

**GlassesAreBetter has logged off**

Perv4Life- anyway..I heard Itachi was on..I needed to know if my special order was done...

SnakeKing- he left me!!

TBC

**No sneak peak right now since the next part is being written right now**

**I will update as soon as I can, Sorry if it was to short**


	3. Inside Chat 3

Disclaimer: Not mines Never mines, Just a fic and fun!

Warnings: Watch the falling crack...and Yaoi and Neji...yes that is a legit warning!

Parings: SasukexNaruto, GaaraxNeji..Kind of, ItachixNarutoxSasuke...if you really want it to be

Note: Yes there are alot of Chat Room fic's but I wanted to make one myself and this is one of the idea's that came from

not having power for awhile.(I am still doing Jerry Calls) and wanted to post this story since it hit me with the other story Xx;

Summery: The Ninja's of Konaha(Something gets thrown --;)...and elsewhere have noting better to do with no missions and end up

online some just use the net to talk without being next to be near anyoneCoughSasukeCough. Lets look in and see what they talk

about maybe some good blackmail material will come out.

(Chat Names)

NotADumbBlond-Ino

iT'StheShyOnes-Hinata

ShiningLife-Lee

BugsLife-Shino

FanPower-Sakura

EmoAtHeart- Naruto

BrotherIssues-Sasuke

BloodySand-Gaara

NotACat-Konkuro

ICAll-Neji

MasterOfRed-Itachi

BunsRCool-TenTen

Troublesome-Shikamaru

LetsEat-Choji

SnakeKing-Orochmaru

GlassesAreBetter-Kabuto

SharkBite-Kisame

PuppetMaker-Sasori

LadyoftheWind-Tamari

HandsOff!-Kiba

LetsEat-Choji

ForeverYoung-Tsunade

Perv4Life-Jiraiya

14scarecrows-Iruka

DalphinLuvr-Kakashi

ShinePower-Gai

(End Names for now)

**We again enter the chat room**

Perv4Life-..Do I even want to know what is going on ...wait do tell maybe I will get over my artistic block.

SnakeKing- You haven't even paid me for those stories I gave you last month!

Perv4Life- The check was sent out it's not my fault your lackies spent it...

SnakeKing- I am sure, besides I thought you were stalking Itachi's brother and his boyfriend.

Perv4Life- They are getting boring..like a married couple those to are, it's so sad they are young.

SnakeKing-Why are you still talking to me?..you tried to kill me last time we saw each other

Perv4Life-Well yeah...I am still apart of the village and I am still loyal to it..no hard feelings right?

SnakeKing-...yeah sure and I still want my money o' loyal one.

Perv4Life- I forgot what a tightward you were fine I will send it to you this week...

SnakeKing- oh how nice of you..

** DalphinLuver has logged in **

Perv4Life- Ah a fan..and the person with the most orders of my series

DalphinLuvr- I still can't wait for the next part of the new one!, although if Naruto get ahold of you I can't help you at all

SnakeKing- Not another Series...what are you trying to make a

Perv4Life- Make..Make I already have an empire..I need more power!

SnakeKing- And they say I have issues...

Dalphinluvr- I will be right in the shadows!..I can't be up front because I like my life.

Perv4Life-..Ah Iruka has you by the balls again...what did you do this time.

SnakeKing- I am being ignored.--;

-

DalphinLuvr- Yes you are good to see you catch on quick.

SnakeKing- Ass

DalphinLuvr- Yes I am glad you noticed how good it is.

SnakeKing-...

Perv4Life- You never answered my Question Kakashi

DalphinLuvr- Of course I did..My answer was ignoring the question.

SnakeKing-..Doesn't feel very good being ignored

Perv4Life- You should always be ignored you snake, I on the other hand am great and never should be looked away from!

DalphinLuvr- Are you done?

Perv4Life-...

DalpinLuvr- I take that as a yes..I know you are great and beloved my my fellow sex lovers but really you should cut down your speeches.

SnakeKing- or the ego.

** One4Scarecrow has logged in **

Perv4Life- Ah the little wife.

One4Scarecrow- We are not married yet...

DalphinLuvr-...yet? 0-

SnakeKing- Another wedding in the works..I just found out about the Sand boy's wedding

Perv4Life- ..I think you broke him Iruka

One4Scarecrow- I do not see how... we talked about it a week ago.

DalphinLuvr-Yes talked..I will not be like Gaara..I refuse to give up my freedom,My porn...

One4Scarecrow- So they mean more to you then me...

SnakeKing-..One set of Blue balls coming up...

Perv4Life- lol so true..need me to start to get you ice Kakashi?

One4Scarecrow- I am waiting.

DalphinLuvr- I know..I was reading

One4Scarecrow- Your reading porn while talking to me!

Perv4Life- I hope it's one of my own.

DalphinLuvr- Of course

One4Scarecrow-...

SnakeKing-..I think a bag of ice will do him well right now

DalphinLuvr- Oi, Snake your still here?

SnakeKing-...bastard

One4Scarecrow- Kakashi I am coming over there and we are going to talk...

DalphinLuvr- Are you sure you want to come over and talk..I can think of alot of other things..page 57 is a good start. Winks

** One4Scarecrow has logged off **

SnakeKing- you know I think you should get off and prepare to talk your ass off.

DalphinLuvr- Ah, he is going to cool down once he is here then I will warm him up again.

Perv4Life- You know I think I agree with the snake..

DalphinLuvr- I will be fine..see he is here already and he got me a gift behind his back.

SnakeKing-...

Perv4Life-...--;

** DalphinLuvr had been disconnected **

SnakeKing- oh..well one less

Perv4Life- NOOO my best customer!!

SnakeKing-...how horrible for you...Rolls eyes

** A web cam invite has been sent to the room will you accept **

SnakeKing- humm..this is not from you is it?

Perv4Life- Nope but I want to see..Accepted!

** Download complete now playing **

SnakeKing-...

Perv4Life-..Itachi sent out a Commercial for his store...

SnakeKing- What in the hell! I asked him last week to star in the video and he uses his brother and the blond fox boy!!

Perv4Life- I knew the brat had perv in him!

** SharkBite has logged in **

SharkBite- Thank you for viewing the Commercial we will send you a bill for viewing it.

SnakeKing-..bill?

SharkBite- Yes you accepted to see the Commercial and it cost 9.95 to view.

Perv4Life- Wait it was sent to us!

SharkBite- But you chose to view, now you are part of our online mailing list and you will also get mail from our sponsers!

SnakeKing- This is your fault toad!

SharkBite- I love when no one reads the fine print.

Perv4Life- We could log off...

SharkBite- We have your IP Address..and we know where you live..oh and late fees are 7.00 more!

SnakeKing- I feel like we was just jumped and robbed.

SharkBite-..We like to call it aggressive business.

** SharkBite has logged off **

Perv4Life-..Um say you have any cash I am a little broke right now..

SnakeKing- --;

TBC..sorry for the shortness ;

Yes again no sneak peak since I am typing the new part up it should be posted tomorrow or the next day.


	4. Inside Chat 4

Disclaimer: Not mines Never mines, Just a fic and fun!

Warnings: Watch the falling crack...and Yaoi and Neji...yes that is a legit warning!

Parings: SasukexNaruto, GaaraxNeji..Kind of, ItachixNarutoxSasuke...if you really want it to be

Note: Yes there are alot of Chat Room fic's but I wanted to make one myself and this is one of the idea's that came from

not having power for awhile.(I am still doing Jerry Calls) and wanted to post this story since it hit me with the other story Xx;

Summery: The Ninja's of Konaha(Something gets thrown --;)...and elsewhere have noting better to do with no missions and end up

online some just use the net to talk without being next to be near anyoneCoughSasukeCough. Lets look in and see what they talk

about maybe some good blackmail material will come out.

(Chat Names)

NotADumbBlond-Ino

iT'StheShyOnes-Hinata

ShiningLife-Lee

BugsLife-Shino

FanPower-Sakura

EmoAtHeart- Naruto

BrotherIssues-Sasuke

BloodySand-Gaara

NotACat-Konkuro

ICAll-Neji

MasterOfRed-Itachi

BunsRCool-TenTen

Troublesome-Shikamaru

LetsEat-Choji

SnakeKing-Orochmaru

GlassesAreBetter-Kabuto

SharkBite-Kisame

PuppetMaker-Sasori

LadyoftheWind-Tamari

HandsOff!-Kiba

LetsEat-Choji

ForeverYoung-Tsunade

Perv4Life-Jiraiya

14scarecrows-Iruka

DalphinLuvr-Kakashi

ShinePower-Gai

(End Names for now)

**Chat another Day!**

ShinePower- So I was telling my rival that the way to a persons heart is to show how you can beat them at anything!

ForeverYoung-...I am sure that Kakashi knows his way into someones heart...or something else.

ShinePower- But he could use some of my moves!

FoeverYoung-..You have moves? dear gods someone wants hell on earth.

ShinePower- Hokage..what do you mean by that?

ForeverYoung-..Um nothing..I just so something really bad.

ShinePower-I can come to save you or help out in any way that you need.

FoeverYoung- NO!..don't you have a wedding to help plan?

ShinePower- Yes! My ever youthful student Neji is getting married! I am helping him out today.

ForeverYoung-..Lucky him..wait is he still off his meds I mean I can't keep Gaara from fleeing anymore.

ShinePower-.I think he is on his meds..but he is still happy as can be about getting married.

ForeverYoung- Those are not the meds I was talking about.

** FanPower has logged in **

ForeverYoung-..Oh for the love of...

FanPower- Has anyone seen my Sasuke! I looked through his window and did not see him.

FoeverYoung- Didn't I ordered you to stay away from him Sakura...Naruto will kill you...You know maybe you should.

ShinePower- No no, a flower should not want for water it should be showered with it as needed...

ForeverYoung- WTF? 0o

FanPower- Your Right!

ShinePower-..Of course I am! Poses

ForeverYoung- I think this time I want to left in the dark...

** Perv4Life has logged in **

ForeverYoung- Good now I can get my money back!

ShinePower- Me also!

** Perv4Life has logged off **

FanPower- I guess he had to do something...

ForeverYoung- That coward!

ShinePower My money!

** ForeverYoung has logged off **

** ShinePower has logged off **

FanPower- Hello?

FanPower- Is anyone here??

FanPower- Am I the only one on the net?????

FanPower- oh no..they left me..the world ended while I was on line!

FanPower- Sasuke never gave me my ring!..he gone!!!!

FanPower-..I have to create the new world!

**Four hours later**

** BugsLife has logged on **

FanPower- Shino! we are the only ones left! we have to procreate!

BugsLife-...why me?

FanPower- Beacuse we are the last ones on earth..I thought I just told you that!

BugsLife- Sakura...I am with Kiba..I just got bit by a damn dog, I do not want to repete that.

FanPower- But Kiba is gone also ..did you not hear me about us being the last ones alive?

BugsLife- Then I guess we are the last since I am gay.

FanPower- That may be but we have to start the new world I love Sasuke and I will do it!

BugsLife-..You are insane...we are not the only ones!!

FanPower-..we are not?..we have others to get..we can start a new clan!

BugsLife-...

**Two Hours Later**

** BloodySand has logged in **

FanPower- We will need a boat to traval also! the babies will need food and learn new things!

BloodySand-..What in the hell did I walk into?

BugsLife- I can't help but to stay..she is insane and entertaining...

FanPower- Gaara your alive too!

BloodySand-..Last time I checked.

FanPower- See Shino even if your gay you still have someone to be with..you can be bi!

BugsLife-...

BloodySand-...The Hell?

BugsLife- It's best not to ask Gaara...so How is the wedding planing going?

BloodySand- What Wedding?

BugsLife- You and the brides...

BloodySand- Please just let me live in my dream world...

BugsLife- A lot of people has been doing that lately..

** HandsOff! has logged in **

BloodySand- So you and Sakura are going to make babies huh? Grins

BugsLife- You evil bastard!

HandsOff!- What in the hell is going on here Shino!

BugsLife- Nothing..

FanPower- We are going to make babies!

BugsLife- Sakura..your not helping.

HandsOff!-...Shino I will be over in 4 minutes you better be ready...

** HandsOff! has logged off **

BloodySand- I hope your not in trouble...

BugsLife- I hate you..

** BugsLife has logged off **

BloodySand-..well my fun is done now I have to go..hide.

** BloodySand has logged off **

FanPower- Hello??

TBC...yes there will be more.

**Sneak Peak**

BrotherIssues- I think you have a rash there..

EmoAtHeart- It's your damn fault for wanting to do it there...

BrotherIssues- That may be but you wasn't saying anything about it while I was having fun...

EmoAtHeart- You damn bastard!

**End of Sneak Peak**


End file.
